The Forgotten Army (roman)
The Forgotten Army ou L'Armée oubliée en français est le troisième roman du Onzième Docteur publié dans la série des BBC Eleventh Doctor Adventures. C'est également le troisième roman Doctor Who à avoir été publié par les éditions Milady en France. Résumé de la BBC "Let me tell you a story. Long ago, in the frozen Arctic wastes, an alien army landed. Only now, 10,000 years later, it isn't a story. And the army is ready to attack." New York – one of the greatest cities on 21st century Earth... But what's going on in the Museum? And is that really a Woolly Mammoth rampaging down Broadway? An ordinary day becomes a time of terror, as Ice Age creatures come back to life, and the Doctor and Amy meet a new and deadly enemy. The vicious Army of the Vykoid are armed to the teeth and determined to enslave the human race. Even though they're only seven centimetres high. With the Doctor kidnapped, and the Vykoid army swarming across Manhattan and sealing it from the world with a powerful alien forcefield, Amy has just 24 hours to find the Doctor and save the city. If she doesn't, the people of Manhattan will be taken to work in the doomed asteroid mines of the Vykoid home planet. But as time starts to run out, who can she trust? And how far will she have to go to free New York from the Forgotten Army? Résumé Milady "Il y a très longtemps, une armée extraterrestre a atterri dans les étendues glacées de l’Arctique. Des milliers d’années plus tard, ils sont prêts à passer à l’attaque." Le Docteur et Amy font face à un nouvel ennemi : les Vykoïdes. Armés jusqu’aux dents, ces terribles guerriers sont bien décidés à asservir l'humanité. Et lorsque Manhattan se retrouve isolé du reste du monde par un champ de force, Amy a vingt-quatre heures pour trouver le Docteur, sauver la ville... et peut-être le monde. Personnages * Onzième Docteur * Amy Pond * Sam Horwitz * Polly Vernon * Officier NYPD Oscar Henderson * Commandant NYPD Jackie Stebbins * Trinity Wells * Vykoides Informations Espèces * Les Vykoïdes sont une civilisation avancée, de niveau 18 ou plus. Individus * Le Docteur peut déphaser son TARDIS de cinq secondes avec le reste du monde en claquant des doigts. * Amy a grandit à Inverness, en Ecosse, avant de déménager à Leadworth. Références * Amy parle de Mrs Poggit, une habitante de Leadworth (DW: Amy's Choice). * Le Docteur dit que la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé à New York, il a passé trop de temps dans les souterrains (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks). * Le Docteur dit à plusieurs reprises que "les noeuds pap' sont cools" (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Il ajoute que ceux-ci seront à la mode dans très peu de temps (COMIC: Fashion Victims). * En sautant sur le dos du mamouth, le Docteur crie à nouveau "Géronimo!" (DW: The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, RN: Apollo 23). * Le Docteur utilise son tournevis sonique pour détruire une chaise en bois, alors que normalement cela ne fonctionne pas sur le bois (DW: Silence in the Library). * Amy a des souvenirs de pingouins du Nil (DW: The Big Bang). **En version originale, Amy mentionne des manchots (penguins), incorrectement traduits "pingouins". * Le Docteur mentionne la Proclamation de l'Ombre (DW: Rose, etc). * Le Docteur envoie des messages à Amy sur le papier psychique (DW: New Earth, Silence in the Library) et mentionne que les Atraxis ont fait la même chose (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Il est dit que personne ne se sent en sécurité à Noël (DW: The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride, Voyage of the Damned, The End of Time Part 1). * Barack Obama est le Président des Etats-Unis (DW: The End of Time). * Le père de Joe Hudson rappelle la fois où Joe "s'est figé et s'est mis à chanter (TW: Children of Earth: Day One). * Colonel Mace, de l'UNIT, est mentionné. Il est toujours à Vancouver (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem, TW: Children of Earth: Day One). Notes * Trinity Wells, la présentatrice télé apparue dans plusieurs épisodes de Doctor Who, fait sa première apparition dans un roman. * Ce livre est aussi sorti au Royaume-Uni sous format numérique. Audiobook * Ce livre est également sorti sous la forme d'un audiobook lu par Olivia Colman, en 4 C en téléchargement sur le site d'AudioGo. Galerie Elda03-The forgotten army.jpg|Couverture originale The Forgotten Army Audiobook.jpg|Couverture de l'audiobook Milady-L armée oubliée.jpg|Couverture française en:The Forgotten Army (novel) Catégorie:Romans du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Romans avec des Judoons Catégorie:Histoires avec des Catkind Catégorie:Histoires avec des Graskes